Just a coincidence
by YamaNSora
Summary: This is a *SORATO* fanfic. If you don't like it then don't read it.


Disclaimer: I know that you people already know that I don't own Digimon  
  
This is a SORATO fanfic so all of ya people that are MIMATO and TAIORA fans I suggest that you stay away from this fanfic. Italic - means what the person is thinking ( ) - What I'm saying *action* And the rest you probably know Now lets get on with da fic! Chapter 1- Memories from the past  
  
This is what life is to me, sorrow. I cannot bear another day like this. My life is ruined. Tears slowly streamed down her face. She stared out into the ocean. Why does all of this happen to me? Why? "Why isn't there anyone out there that actually cares about me? Why is my life so difficult." Sora dropped down onto the hot sand. Her cinnamon eyes watered. It was 5 years ago since she had seen her friends. Now Mimi owns her own cooking channel, Jyou became a doctor and worked at the Obaiba hospital, Yamato became a very famous rock star and was the vocal in the band called the Teenage Wolves, Tai became a professional soccer player, Izzy became computer whizzes, Takeru, Daisuke, Miyako, Ken and Hikari are still in high school. And well for Sora.she was finding a job. She and Mimi just finished their last years in college. She now lived alone in her apartment because her mother past away cause of an accident 2 years ago. And Sora had now lived in Hawaii. Sora looked around the beach. She was here all alone, as usual. I'm just in time for the beautiful scene, just to see the sun rise. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You got a boy,  
  
You got a girl,  
  
Sitting underneath a tree,  
  
They sit there everyday.... (A/N- this song was from the Christmas episode, when the digimon attacked Matt's concert) Yamato looked at his adoring fans flashed them his famous smile and continued singing. "I love you Matt!!!!! Yeah!" Jun (A/N I don't know how you spell her name is it "Jun" or "June". I have read many fanfics and I always see her name spelled differently. If you know then please tell me) Motimiya (A/N- I'm not sure if that's how you spell her last name either) cheered.  
  
When I turn around I can see what's behind me,  
  
When I turn back the road I can see what's ahead,  
  
And if you don't believe I've been here all along,  
  
Just turn around,  
  
Just turn around.... (A/N If any of you know the lyrics to this song please send it to me. And if there are any mistakes then please inform me about that too. I was listening to the song and writing too so I might have heard wrong.)  
  
*~*~* Backstage*~*~* Whew.that was tiring. Matt looked in the mirror and saw his crystal blue eyes and blond hair. Wow. No wonder the girls can't resist me. He chuckled. He took a wet towel on his desk and wiped the back of his neck. I'm so tired and hot. I need some fresh air. He turned around to leave but then something caught his eye. It was 2 pictures; one was a picture of Matt and Tai with both of their arms around Sora. This picture was taken when Sora had graduated from jr. high and going onto high school. And the one next to that was a picture of Matt and Sora having a water gun fight. Sora looked so energetic and happy in that picture. Her cinnamon eyes and auburn hair was a perfect combination with the soft smooth skin and the soft pink lips. I miss you Sora. You don't know how long I suffered without someone to comfort, to love. I wish you could be right here by my side. Matt sighed. Where are you? Why did you leave us?  
  
*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~* "Goodbye everyone. I'll be back someday." Sora waved her digidestined friends' goodbye. Her eyes were filled with tears. She never told them where she was going. Tai chased after her but it was too late. She was gone. *~*~*~*~FLASHBACK END~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora why? Why did you leave us? Why did you leave me? You were so happy on how our relationship has gone, then why did you have to leave? What is so important that you had to leave your friends behind? Yamato looked at the two pictures. Oh, how he longed to be with her once more. Go back in time or something. Tears started to trickle down from his clear blue eyes. Wow. this is the first time in the past five years. I'm actually crying. I haven't cried since the day that she had left us. (A/N- Awww. Matt's so emotional in this fic) Sora come back to me. Matt's thoughts were then interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hold on." Matt quickly replied. He wiped his tears away and checked in the mirror. Just in case he still looks as if he were crying. "Come in." Matt said. A guy with brown hair came in. "Hey, Josh." Matt greeted. "Hey Matt. Well, I was wondering. since we're taking a break soon, which will be starting tomorrow, why don't we maybe like travel somewhere like to California or Los Vegas or something." Josh sounded pretty excited. "They have pretty hot girls in America." Josh added with dreamy look on his face. The only girl I want to see is Sora. Matt thought. "Hey, so you wanna go to America or not?" Josh gave Matt the little puppy dogface. Matt tried to ignore him but finally gave up. "Alright, alright. I'll go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sorry if this fic was too short. What am I saying? This fic is short. Anyway please review. I especially want to hear from you SORATO fans out there. No Flames please MIMATO and TAIORA fans. I can't start writing the second chap if no one gives me some advice. Thanx. 


End file.
